Madness
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Uther loves to role play the capture and interrogation of the dark magician. Story 1. Утер любит ролевые игры в поимку и допрос тёмного мага. История  1


Утер/Мерлин, NC-17, BDSM  
>Утер любит ролевые игры в поимку и допрос темного мага. Он не знает, что Мерлин маг. Мерлин не знает, что Утер не знает…<p>

- Велено проводить тебя к королю, - стражник посмотрел на Мерлина, как тому отчего-то показалось, с сочувствием.

Юноша поставил на стол медную ступку, в которой толок рыбьи кости для снадобья Гаюса, и поднялся, едва не опрокинув стул. Пока ловил стул, чуть не сшиб ту самую ступку. Считай, пропали бы полдня работы. На подгибающихся ногах поплелся за стражником. По дороге Мерлин ломал голову, зачем он мог понадобиться королю. Дело касается Артура? Или Гаюса? Или… магии?

Они миновали поворот к тронному залу и направились в сторону личных покоев Утера.

- Его величество нездоров? – осторожно спросил Мерлин. – Возможно, следовало захватить лекарства?

Стражник промолчал. Он впустил Мерлина в комнату и закрыл за ним дверь, сам оставшись снаружи.

Гаюс, повязанный шерстяным платком вокруг поясницы, с покрасневшими от насморка носом и глазами, выполз из комнаты Мерлина в лабораторию, когда утихли стук пестика и веселая болтовня. Старик предпочитал отлеживаться в дальней комнате, а по медицинским поручениям бегал его помощник. Минуту назад парень любезничал с Гвен, забежавшей за настойкой для Морганы, и вот… Вместо целующейся парочки лекарь обнаружил одну растерянную девушку, вертевшую в руках пузырек.

- Если Мерлина зовут к королю, - сказала вдруг она, - у него всегда такие глаза, словно он боится не вернуться.

В присутствии Утера Мерлин почему-то всегда впадал в странное оцепенение, словно лягушка под взглядом змеи. У волшебника было очень мало настоящих страхов. Мать. Артур. Утер. Если первых двух он любил и боялся потерять, панический ужас перед отцом Артура был чем-то иррациональным. Это был не просто человек, способный разлучить мага с его судьбой. Утер был страшен сам по себе. Опасен и непредсказуем, как море. Словно в нем таилась черная магия. Или… безумие?

Король молчал. Мерлин тоже. Они смотрели друг на друга выжидающе. Наконец Утер сделал шаг вперед…

За ужином Артур, не услышав привычной болтовни слуги, присмотрелся, и заметил, что Мерлин держится как-то странно и старается не поворачиваться левой стороной. Он силой повернул парня к свету и обнаружил, что у того разбита физиономия.

- Что это? – спросил принц.

- Где?

- Вот, - Артур ткнул пальцем прямо в кровоподтек на скуле.

- Ой! Ничего. Я упал.

- Мерлин! Ты дрался?

- Д-да. Из-за девушки. Только не спрашивай, как ее зовут, - Мерлин попытался обезоруживающе улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой.

Артур фыркнул, но отстал.

Однако на следующий день он долго не мог найти Мерлина, а когда нашел, обнаружил у того на физиономии свежее украшение.

- Эге, да ты у нас ходок, - усмехнулся Артур. – Давай, не стесняйся, расскажи, кто тебя отделал. У него хороший удар.

- Боюсь, ты не сможешь взять его в свою дружину, - слуга поспешно отвернулся.

- А кому досталась девушка?

- Девушка? – задумчиво переспросил Мерлин. – Какая еще девушка? То есть в этой истории мне достались только тумаки.

- Так ты думаешь, Гаюс, это скоро кончится? – устало сказал парень лекарю вечером. – У меня появился очередной секрет от Артура. Кто я такой, чтобы стать предметом ссоры отца и сына?

Гаюс понимал, что Мерлину сейчас несладко, потому что сам когда-то имел несчастье стать предметом вожделения Утера. За двадцать лет со дня смерти Игрейн безумная страсть не так часто настигала короля, и заметно большую часть увлечений составляли женщины. Но были среди тех, на кого Утер положил глаз, и хорошенькие юноши, и зрелые мужи, как, например, в свое время Гаюс. И почему-то эти приступы совпадали по времени с ужесточением охоты на магов. Старик знал, что неизбежно ждет юношу через день-другой, но не стал пока пугать и сказал лишь половину правды. Мерлину было не привыкать к избиениям, в которые периодически превращались тренировки с рыцарями.

Когда стражник прикрыл за собой дверь, после затянувшегося молчания Утер тяжелой рукой ударил волшебника в лицо, потом под ребра, отвесил еще пару тычков и оплеух, отводя душу. Согнувшийся пополам Мерлин глядел на него в совершенном ужасе и растерянности.

- Недавно, - сказал Утер, отряхивая руки, - ты вновь посмел перечить своему королю. Кажется, колодки уже не помогают. Я лично займусь тобой.

Парень не издал ни звука, задержал дыхание, гася рвущийся наружу всхлип, но из глаз сами собой брызнули слезы.

- Я давно думал, отчего у тебя такой дерзкий характер? Что за сила заставляет тебя обращаться с принцем, как с равным? Почему у тебя такая светлая кожа и такие слабые руки, словно ты ни разу не работал в поле? Может быть, ты благородных кровей? Или это… магия?

- Неделю, продержись всего неделю, - утешал его вечером Гаюс. – Или около того. Приближается день рождения Артура. В это время король всегда немного… расстроен.

- И он всегда…? – шепнул Мерлин, осторожно шевеля разбитыми губами.

- Нет, - ответил Гаюс. – Но бывают и другие дни. День убийства брата Игрейн. День смерти Голройса. Ты… многого не знаешь про короля. Когда ему особенно тяжело, он иногда… срывается.

На третий день Мерлин вошел в королевские покои и начал озираться в поисках Утера, когда получил такой тычок в спину, что долетел чуть ли не до кровати. Волшебнику, при его отличной реакции, ничего не стоило бы уйти от большинства ударов, но, во-первых, он боялся колдовать при короле, а во-вторых, снова внутренне сжался в комок и оцепенел от ужаса. Следующим тычком Утер уронил его на кровать, лицом в подушки, и Мерлин замер, думая, что лучше бы он не был таким понятливым. Лучше бы он действительно был обычным деревенским дурачком безо всякой судьбы. Лучше бы он до последнего не догадывался, что с ним происходит, а потом, с простоватой хитрецой, воспользовавшись вниманием и смущением короля, обзавелся бы хозяйством и сыграл хорошую свадьбу… Но нет. Если всем троим удастся пережить эту неделю, он просто будет стараться стать еще незаметнее в присутствии Утера и каждый миг опасаться повторения. Только бы Артур не догадался. Мерлин вспомнил лицо принца, когда тот сражался с Утером в тронном зале… нет, если Артур убьет отца, то уже никогда не станет прежним.

Король буквально сорвал с мага штаны и почти без подготовки вошел. Резко, на всю длину. Его член бил так же беспощадно, как и кулаки, зубы впивались в шею, оставляя темные отметины. Ласки – если их возможно было так назвать – были грубы и эгоистичны. Утер просто хватал и мял тело волшебника там, где находил удовольствие для своих рук. Юноша закусил подушку, чтобы не закричать в голос. «Артур, - думал он. - Артур. Это для тебя».

- Я все знаю, - раздалось вдруг прямо над ухом, и сильная рука за волосы развернула голову слуги так, что, скосив глаз, он смог разглядеть нависающее безумное лицо Пендрагона-старшего. – Кого угодно можно обмануть. Меня – нет.

Мерлин вздрогнул, в животе словно узел завязался.

На миг Утер вышел из Мерлина, но только затем, чтобы рывком перевернуть того на спину. И снова вошел, медленно и страшно, держа парня за подбородок и глядя прямо в расширившиеся от страха синие глаза. И Мерлин вдруг почувствовал, как кровь приливает к паху.

- Магия… Магия – страшное зло. Она пускает свои корни повсюду, не щадит ни молодых, ни старых. Она разъедает душу, и под невинной внешностью может скрываться черная, черная тьма… Сознайся, Мерлин, как давно ты задумал обольстить своего короля?

Маг просто лишился дара речи. Это было настолько неожиданно, не считая всего предыдущего, боли, страха, Судьбы и тому подобного, что Мерлин серьезно растерялся. Не слыша ответа, Утер пришел, казалось, в холодное бешенство. Не переставая резко двигаться внутри трепещущего в его руках юноши, он схватил Мерлина за горло и стиснул, настаивая на признании, хотя тот в этой ситуации мог лишь сдавленно захрипеть. Он недостатка воздуха у парня закружилась голова, он обмяк и расслабился, и тогда, почти не соображая, что делает, начал сам двигаться навстречу королю. Возбужденный член волшебника терся между двух разгоряченных тел. «Неужели я умру?» - как-то равнодушно подумал Мерлин, чьи ощущения теперь, казалось, полностью сосредоточились на, возможно, последнем в жизни, неожиданном удовольствии. Глаза его медленно закрылись, а губы – наоборот раскрылись, словно в ожидании утоления новой, странной жажды. И парень почти не удивился, когда Утер накрыл их властным, хозяйским поцелуем. Мерлин даже неосознанно шевельнул рукой, собираясь по доброй воле прикоснуться – к кому? К королю? Да как он посмел? – но эта жалкая попытка была пресечена, Утер прижал его запястья к кровати и зашипел:

- Не смей применять здесь свое проклятое колдовство!

Несколькими быстрыми, глубокими движениями он достиг пика и расслабленно навалился на волшебника, которому достаточно было слегка шевельнуться, чтобы последовать за королем. Отдохнув, Утер поднялся, навел порядок в одежде, выругав Мерлина за посаженное пятно и велев никому не болтать о происшедшем. Ошарашенный и оробевший Мерлин, в критической ситуации вечно не следивший за своим языком, не нашел ничего лучше, как пробурчать под нос:

- Вы бы на моем месте стали кому-то рассказывать?

У короля загорелись глаза. Это был еще не конец.

- Бормочешь свои мерзкие заклинания? На колени! – приказал он, заламывая магу руки за спину. – Это королевский суд, здесь ты можешь только отвечать на мои вопросы. Итак, признавайся, с какой целью ты проник в Камелот?

- Я… - Мерлин замялся и ответил правду. Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. – Я искал место, где наилучшим образом смогу применить свои способности.

- Стало быть, ты еще тогда замыслил преступление, - кивнул сам себе Утер. – И тебе это почти – почти! – удалось. Но провести меня непросто. И теперь в присутствии членов королевского суда и честных граждан Камелота, - к ужасу Мерлина, он обвел рукой совершенно безлюдную спальню, - сознайся: ты задумал соблазнить самого короля? Ты хотел околдовать меня?

Маг охнул, когда рука Утера опустилась на его задницу, погладила испуганно поджавшееся колечко мышц и нырнула в пах, рождая внизу живота сладкое тянущее чувство и заставляя член снова напрячься. Мерлин едва дышал, а король, хлопнув его, словно лошадь, снова резко вошел, но сейчас это было совсем не так болезненно, как в первый раз. Сказывались расслабленность юноши и щедро пролитое семя короля.

- Ты хотел захватить власть в Камелоте? Ты думал очаровать меня? Признайся, облегчи душу перед смертью… - Утер двигался внутри волшебника то быстрее, то медленнее, заставляя того бормотать что-то бессвязное и беспорядочно отвечать на сыпавшиеся градом вопросы:

- Нет… нет… оооо, нет… да… нет… даааа! – хрипло шептал Мерлин, уже сам насаживаясь на член Утера. И только некая смутная мысль, на грани сознания, не давала парню покоя.

- Я и так все знаю, - усмехнулся Утер, резко выходя и оставляя ощущение жаждущей пустоты. – Мне даже не нужно твое признание. Ты приговариваешься к публичным пыткам и сожжению на костре.

Он вздернул обомлевшего Мерлина на ноги, быстро привязал запястья слуги к резному столбу кровати шнуром от балдахина, закинул тощие ноги к себе на бедра и продолжил. Загрубевшие от меча руки короля скользили по бледной, слишком нежной для крестьянина коже мага.

- Только искреннее раскаяние… - бормотал Утер, едва переводя дух между поцелуями, чтобы снова пуститься в исследования губ и языка Мерлина, словно по-хозяйски осматривая новые владения.

Сознание Мерлина будто раздвоилось. Одна его часть мучительно билась над загадкой, насколько безумен король, и что ему на самом деле известно, и чего вообще можно дальше ожидать. Она содрогалась, снова и снова повторяя слова Утера о жестокой казни. Нет, разумеется, умирать парень не собирался, но Судьба.. Другая же часть сознания Мерлина, охваченная равнодушием смертника и сладкой негой, пыталась игнорировать всякие доводы разума и, раз уж все так далеко зашло, взять свое, а там будь что будет.

Наконец, юноша сладко застонал, разбрызгивая семя на собственный живот в просвете разорванной Утером рубашки.

Король сделал шаг назад и сбросил под ноги Мерлину расшитые подушки с кровати, завалив того чуть ли не до пояса. Перед глазами юноши все плыло и кружилось. Подушки превратились в черные, желтые, алые пятна. Он даже не сразу понял, что Утер крикнул:

- Огня! – и подхватил со стены ближайший факел.

Член короля оставался все еще в боевой готовности, и тот положил на него свободную от факела руку. Утер смотрел на волшебника сквозь пламя и ласкал себя, а Мерлин постепенно приходил в ум и ему с каждой минутой становилось все страшнее. Закричать? Выдать себя с головой и бежать? А что, если Утер сейчас действительно подожжет… Когда нервы, казалось, лопнут от напряжения, старший Пендрагон со стоном кончил, вернул факел на место, привел себя в порядок и вышел с обычным каменным выражением лица. Мерлин расслабился, обмяк и чуть не разрыдался от того, что его отпустило.

Некоторое время спустя появился стражник, неся с собой кувшин, полотенце и целую одежду. Со словами:

- Эх, бедолага, - он отвязал юношу, помог ему умыться и привести себя в порядок.

- Вы не… - посипел Мерлин.

- Разве же мне голова не дорога? – стражник пожал плечами и отвел его к Гаюсу. По лицу старика волшебник понял: тот частично знает, об остальном догадывается.

На следующий день, хорошенько замотав шею платком и стараясь не слишком морщиться при резких движениях, Мерлин расставлял на столе завтрак Артура. Принц ухмылялся и строил догадки.

- Твой соперник, наверно, кузнец? И он привел с собой товарищей? Или это были сапожные колодки? У тебя же страсть к колодкам, какими бы они ни были, да? Надеюсь, это действительно девушка, а не кто-то с королевской псарни, - он ткнул пальцем в таки выступающий из-под платка след зубов. – И вообще, куда тебе ухаживать за девушками? Научись сперва ухаживать за мной. Это твоя работа, кстати.

Артур повернул к себе лицо Мерлина за подбородок и взглянул прямо в глаза. Тот, прежде видевший в хозяине лишь черты покойной Игрейн, с ужасом увидел на лице принца хищное, жесткое отцовское выражение и вздрогнул. Потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

«Да, Артур. Как прикажешь, Артур. Вся моя жизнь принадлежит тебе», - сказал он про себя, а вслух произнес:

- Опять на камзол соусом капнул. На тебя не настираешься.

Нечего баловать эту королевскую задницу.


End file.
